


Goodbye Sarah Jane

by AllonsySpaceman



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, F/M, I'm Sorry, Sad, alternative universe - character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllonsySpaceman/pseuds/AllonsySpaceman
Summary: It had been seven years, but he still missed her.~My tribute to Lis and to Sarah Jane~





	Goodbye Sarah Jane

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. It's 1am and I just wrote this story on my cell in about 30 minutes. Two days ago was the anniversary of Lis's death and I wrote this as a sort of tribute to her. Hope you'll like it.

"Doctor?" She said as she rolled over, to find his side of the bed empty. She got up with a sigh, lightly caressing the walls of their bedroom, as if to ask the TARDIS for help to find him.

As Donna walked around the corridors following the path the TARDIS was showing her, she passed by the old rooms of previous companions, she saw Martha's room, Jack's, and read some other names of people she didn't know.

Without realising it, she found herself in front of a door at the end of the corridor.  
It didn't look that different from the others, plain wood, with an incision that read "Sarah Jane Smith" and a little owl next to it.

She noticed the door was slightly open and knocked to let her presence known before entering. The room was dark and only a few details of the furniture could be seen, thanks to the light from the corridor.

Donna looked over, on the bed, to find her husband looking at pictures of him and Sarah, some older, some more recent, the ones they took with their friends, at the Doctor and Donna's wedding. He was going through the albums with tears rolling down his cheeks and his shoulders slightly shaking from crying.

Donna sat on the bed and without saying anything, she wrapped her arms around him, feeling the Doctor move to hug her as tightly as he could, holding onto her for dear life, until he finally broke down.

She held him as he cried, until he had calmed down "Are you alright, Doctor?" She asked softly. She knew today was going to be hard for him. It had been 7 years and he really missed her.

"Doctor, we can take the TARDIS and go back. You could see her, give her a hug, talk to her again" she whispered while gently caressing his back "No, Donna, thank you but I can't. There would be consequences in the timelines and we can't do that."

He got up to leave and didn't notice her getting up, too. "I miss her too, you know?" He heard. "Doctor, whenever you want to talk, I'm here".

The Doctor turned around, hugged her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips "thank you so much Donna. I love you" "I love you too".  
They hugged each other and stayed like that for a while, both remembering their dear friend and the time they had spent together, wishing they could just see her one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Constructive criticism is always very welcome. Please let me know if there are any mistakes I need to correct.


End file.
